Navidad en Alola
by GranDragonBuzan31
Summary: Una noche de Navidad en Alola, más específicamente en la Ciudad Haou'oli que aún estaba despierta. Aureliashipping One shot.


Hola a todos y a todas, aquí vengo con un fic muy especial ya que es alusivo a la navidad en la cual se trata de una noche de Navidad en Alola, sin más decir enjoy.

 **Disclaimer** : Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo y su respectivo creador Satoshi Tajiri.

 **Noche de navidad en Alola**

Era una noche tranquila en los paisajes tropicales y naturales de Alola donde los pokemon salvajes disfrutaban el ambiente relajante y tranquilo en sus ecosistemas que no se podían explotar por la acción humana, así como por la ley que protege esas áreas.

Sin embargo, en ciudades como por ejemplo en Haou'oli estaban totalmente despiertas, la decoración deslumbraba al que pasaba y especialmente en una fecha como lo era la noche de Nochebuena en donde habían eventos de gran importancia que atraían a grandes y a niños y sus respectivos pokémon.

La playa estaba llena de gente ya que había un concierto masivo de navidad (a pesar de la temperatura que hacía que era de unos 17 a 20 grados centígrados y que pondría a titilar a cualquiera que no estaría acostumbrado), un gran escenario con unos bafles gigantescos, lasers y luces que iban hacia todas partes y los artistas principales eran el DJ Leo y su gran dugtrio de Alola quienes hacían vibrar el lugar haciendo que dicho lugar estaba lleno de euforia, pasión y felicidad.

-¡ALOLA Y BUENAS NOCHES MIS SEGUIDORES! ¿¡QUIENES QUIEREN UN POCO DE MUSICA EN ESTA NAVIDAD?! -Gritaba el DJ Leo en el micrófono.

-¡NOSOTROS! -Gritaba el publico euforicamente.

-¡MIS DUGTRIOS NO ESCUCHAN!

-¡NOSOTROS! -Gritó el publico aún más fuerte.

Así mismo se podían observar los fuegos artificiales que provenían desde barcos que estaban a varios kilómetros de distancia y que generaban varias formas de diversos colores como un snorlax con el fin de impresionar a los presentes.

Pero otros querían pasar una navidad muchísimo más tranquila como por ejemplo varias parejas que estaban sobre las lapras que se adentraban ya cerca de lo más profundo del océano pero que se podía ver a lo lejos los fuegos artificiales y las luces resplandecientes de los edificios de la gran ciudad de Haou'oli.

No obstante, en las afueras de la ciudad tropical, había una gran mansión donde se celebraba una modesta cena navideña pero con varios invitados que vinieron desde las más lejanas regiones para pasar navidad y fin de año con una pareja que se habían casado hace cuatro años.

La pareja estaba conformada por una mujer de unos 32 años, de pelo rubio largo, ojos verdes, piel bastante clara quien llevaba una blusa de color blanco, en su mano derecha, en su dedo índice había un anillo de color dorado, un collar de color dorado y llevaba un bolso de color blanco. Era Lillie y estaba casada con un muchacho de Kanto de cabello color azabache, piel morena clara quien estaba vestido de traje y acompañado de su gran amigo Pikachu, Ash quien ya tenía 33 años y se desempeñaba como uno de los Kahunas en Alola.

Entre los hijos a cargo de la pareja estaban Ashley y Alexei, cuyas edades eran de uno años respectivamente, y eran los hijos que tuvo Ash con Serena antes ella muriera en un naufragio. La única hija biológica entre la oji esmeralda y el azabache era Danna, quien tenía unos cuatro años y cuya apariencia recordaba a Lusamine cuando tenía su edad, pero la herencia que tenía de Lillie era su cabello rubio largo.

Entre los invitados se encontraban Lana, Kiawe, Chris, el profesor Kukui y el Director Oak, quienes varios de ellos vinieron con sus esposos, esposas e hijos.

Clemmont y su hermana Bonnie (incluso el novio de la joven rubia de Kalos) vinieron a Alola a pasar vacaciones, pero Ash los invito al enterarse que se encontraban en Alola.

Estaban Mallow, el padre de ella y Brock quienes se habían comprometido con realizar la cena de navidad ,así como para el año nuevo, y para ello compraron todos los ingredientes con dos semanas de anticipación. Tenían planeado preparar lasagna, una ensalada a base de las frutas exóticas de alola, varios platos fuertes, así como varios postres, una crema de champiñones, frutas solas y unas cuantas botellas de vino.

Inclusive el hermano de Lillie, Gladio se encontraba en la mansión, este a regañadientes decidió ir por petición de su hermana, llevó a su esposa y a su hijo de tan sólo dos años a la cena.

Sin embargo, la madre de Lillie, Lusamine no se encontraba ya que por cosas del destino y por su enfermiza obsesión con los ultraentes le tocó, junto con varios empleados de la Fundación Aether, realizar servicio comunitario acompañando a varios niños con sus pokémon en un pequeño pueblo de Kanto, mientras también ella se sometía a la libertad condicional que le impusieron.

Todos los adultos estaban conversando en la gran sala de la mansión la cual se encontraba totalmente decorada con varias ramas de color verde y rojo, cristales de nieve y un gran peluche de snorlax con un gorro navideño de adornaba uno de los sofás.

En cambio los niños disfrutaban jugando, interactuando y cantando villancicos en una de las zonas de recreación y eran supervisados por el mayordomo James.

El árbol de navidad hacía llamar la atención a los presentes, no solamente tenía bolas de cristal de color plateado y rojo, sino que también tenía barras de neón de todos los colores, cristales de nieve, siluetas de palmeras con komalas, así como mini estatuillas de los Tapus de Alola. Además, en la parte más arriba había una estrella de color azul claro, así como la imagen de un delibird con un regalo.

-Que árbol tan precioso. -Comentaba Bonnie.

-Ni que lo digas. -Exclamó Lana.

-Hasta que por fin Ash dejo de vivir en Kanto para establecerse en el paraíso. -Decía Clemmont.

-Claro que es el paraíso, esa bebida de piña con coco estaba excelente. -Comentó Bonnie.

-Que snorlax tan precioso. -Dijo Lana.

-Ni que lo digan, Ash y Lillie debieron esforzarse demasiado en decorar este árbol. -Dijo Kiawe.

Los pokemon de los presentes estaban también disfrutando también juntos en la sala. Desde Steene (pero quien fue llamada por Mallow para que apoyara las labores de la cocina) , pasando por el Marowak de Alola de Kiawe, hasta la ya evolucionada Shiron (Ninetales de Alola) de Lillie quienes se encontraban jugando pero cuando sería la hora de la cena, tendrían que estar en el comedor.

Todos estaban disfrutando de un momento juntos intercambiando anécdotas y después de la cena empezarían a intercambiar los regalos. No obstante, el azabache decidió retirarse a la terraza del segundo piso que tenía vista hacia el mar mientras esperaba a que estuviera lista la cena pero inevitablemente terminó por recordar con lo que le pasó a Serena hace años atrás.

 **Flashback**

Hace más de cinco años atrás Ash y Serena se fueron de vacaciones en un crucero que pasaba por Hoenn que provenía desde la Isla Cinnabar con destino a la Ciudad Lilycove en Hoenn. Los hijos fueron dejados a cargo por Lillie en la casa en Pueblo Paleta ya que la madre de Ash, Delia se encontraba de vacaciones en un centro de esquí en la Ciudad Puntanueva en Sinnoh, puesto que aún eran bastante niños y Alexei apenas acababa de nacer. Además, el crucero no permitía la entrada a menores de 7 años.

En el crucero todo era disfrute, festejo, sabor y relajo hasta que se presentó una tormenta mientras el crucero se encontraba en los mares cerca a Ciudad Sootopolis, el crucero no tuvo tiempo para poder desviarse de la tormenta y unas olas hicieron que el gran barco se estrellara contra un arrecife rocoso, tuvieron que pasar unas dos horas para que pasara la tormenta, se organizaran y enviaran todos los barcos salvavidas y salir con destino a Ciudad Sootopolis, al igual que un barco de rescate iba en su ayuda.

Ash estuvo en una de los botes salvavidas y salió de forma milagrosa de la zona del desastre. Sin embargo, en la embarcación en la que se encontraba Serena terminó siendo impactada por una ola de unos 20 metros que terminó como consequencia que el barco se volteara en su totalidad y terminara hundiéndose en el océano.

Por los siguientes días era una desesperación total para el muchacho saber si ella se encontraba con vida hasta que finalmente recuperaron los restos de Serena luego de 3 semanas de rescate y se lo entregaron a Ash para darle una digna sepultura en el cementerio de Ciudad Luminalia.

-Serena... te amo...no te olvidaré. -Pensaba Ash en el funeral de ella y en el transcurso del mismo no decía ni una sola palabra.

 **Fin del Flashback**

El azabache partió en llanto al recordar aquel suceso pero hubiese derramado más lagrimas si no fuera porque Lillie se había enterado que él no estaba en la sala.

-Ash ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? -Dijo la rubia. -¿Por qué no estas con nosotros?

-No es nada, solo quería ver el paisaje desde la terraza. -Le respondió.

-Soy tu esposa, dime. -Dijo ella con los ojos verdes brillosos.

-Recordaba aquella vez cuando perdí a Serena para siempre. -Respondió el de forma fría.

-Ash por favor, ya lo pasado, pasó. -Dijo ella agarrando los dos brazos del azabache con sus manos. -No te sientas mal ahora es Navidad y debemos gozar en familia.

-Pues sí Lillie, pero veo que ya no eres la misma niña que cuando te conocí.

-Amor, se que estos años han sido complicados, hasta mi vida también, nunca creí que mi madre tenía una obsesión enfermiza con los ultraentes, ni que tu aún tengas ese trauma con tu anterior esposa.

Ash no se limitó a decir nada hasta que la mujer oji esmeralda empezó a dar unas palmadas con su mano derecha el hombro izquierdo del muchacho con el fin de animarlo.

-Mírame a los ojos. Por cierto Ash ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, además que me aprecias y amas?

-Que tus ojos son preciosos.

-Gracias. -Sonrió la oji esmeralda pero luego cambió su tono por uno más serio mientras también acariciaba el rostro el azabache. -No en serio, dime ¿Hay algo que por todos estos años que no me has querido comentar?

Ash estaba a punto de hablar hasta que los niños terminaron interrumpiéndolo ya que estos se encontraban corriendo y gritando por toda la mansión y estaban corriendo por círculos en la terraza.

-A ver si me alcanzas. -Gritaba Ashley.

-Oye eso no es justo. -Gritaba y corría Alexei. -Corres muy rápido.

-Mami, mami, ¿Donde esta la abuela? -Preguntaba Danna mientras le agarraba el vestido a la mujer rubia.

-La abuelita Lusamine no regresará sino hasta el siguiente año. -Dijo Lillie a la pequeña.

-Hijos vayan a comer que Mallow ya tiene lista su comida. -Dijo Ash sonriéndole a los niños al atraparlos.

Dicho esto los niños se fueron al comedor infantil dejando sola a la pareja.

-Pensé que dirías algo por el hecho que aún tengo a los hijos que tuve con Serena y que quizás te rechazarían.

-¿Por que me rechazarían? -Preguntó Lillie, -¿Por el hecho que no soy su madre biológica? ¿Porque no tengo los ojos azules que tenía Serena? ¿Eso?

-Emmm, si. -Dijo el azabache apenado.

-Ash... ellos son parte de nuestra familia, siguen siendo nuestros hijos a pesar que no comparta con ellos la sangre, el color de ojos, pero la sangre, la herencia, el dinero, eso no importa, hasta la vez en que me encargaste en cuidarlos yo les brindé todo el amor, cariño y cuidado y hasta hubiese dado todo mi presupuesto por ellos, la única que es de mi sangre es Danna, pero Ashley y Alexei también son parte de nosotros y ellos, a pesar que sean niños, lo saben muy bien.

-Siempre supe que eras una mujer muy humilde.

-El dinero es lo de menos para esta familia, hasta quiero hacer entender a nuestros hijos eso. -Suspiró la oji esmeralda. -Por cierto, desde que te vi por primera vez en la Escuela Pokémon siempre me pareciste un muchacho lindo... y gracioso. -Ash se sonrojó por el cumplido pero Lillie se sonrojaría más con lo que le iba a decir al azabache.

-Hasta incluso... eres genial en la cama. -La rubia se sonrojó por lo que había dicho pero para Ash le pareció un cumplido de carácter único.

-¿En serio dices que soy genial en la cama? -Ash se rió un poco y notó que la cara de su amada estaba más roja que un tomate. -La verdad nunca creí que me llegaras a decir eso, especialmente por parte tuya, vamos no te avergüences.

-Ash, míranos, hemos crecido, hemos cambiado, puedes verme que ya soy una adulta pero...

-Que apenas tienes la misma cara de niña. -Respondió el muchacho.

-Yo sé que tendré la misma cara de niña pero sabrás que tenemos otras cosa que hacer para estar juntos...

-Como por ejemplo el sexo. -Comentó el muchacho de forma sincera.

-Si, si, si, como por ejemplo el sexo. -Rió Lillie. -Pero no solamente eso, sino que tenemos a nuestros hijos hasta mira... lo que les tengo para navidad, disculpa si los traje para acá.

-¿Que es?

-Unas bufandas que hice en una sencilla sastrería cuando estaba de viaje en Sinnoh pasando por Ciudad Puntuanueva. -Lillie le mostró a su esposo aquellas prendas que hizo con amor.

-Están lindas. Exclamó Ash. -Mira lo que te traje de Kalos.

Ash le dió un collar con unos pequeños caracolitos artificiales, así como de otros que uno encontraría en el mar.

-Ash, esta hermoso este collar, la verdad que no debiste. -Sonrió Lillie. -Hasta creo que debiste esperar hasta que intercambiáramos los regalos.

-Es que estaba algo impaciente. -Comentó el muchacho.

-Ash, mira lo que se acerca. -Dijo la mujer señalando algo en el cielo.

Los dos observaron que habían unos oricorios de tipo fantasma que volaban sobre la mansión y uno de ellos llevaba un ramito de muérdago que termina cayendo sobre la cabeza de Ash.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un muérdago? -Preguntó el muchacho tomando el ramito.

-Claro que sí. -Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. -¿Sabes que significa eso?

-Que nos debemos besar. -Comentó el hombre.

-Ash, no importa lo que pase, mira tu mano derecha.

-¿El anillo de compromiso? -Dijo Ash mirando la joya que tenía en su mano

-Prometimos en el altar que no importa lo que nos pase, así que cambia esa cara por una más alegre, tus hijos te lo agradecerán, tus pokémon te lo agradecerán, yo te lo agradeceré. -Dijo la rubia con un tono bastante enérgico.

-¿Lillie?

-Dime amor.

-Ya es casi hora de cenar. -Dijo Ash.

Exclamó la rubia al observar en su celular que ya casi era hora de la cena.

-Oh vaya, es cierto, pero antes quiero decirte algo. -La rubia iba a hablar pero Ash le interrumpió.

Te amo Lillie. -Dijo Ash ya empezando a sonreír. -Y feliz navidad.

Te amo Ash. -Dijo la oji verde. -Igualmente te deseo una feliz navidad.

-Era lo que quería decir. -Pensaba ella. -Pero no importa...con el fin que no tenga esa cara larga todo bien para...

Los pensamientos de Lillie quedaron en blanco porque ambos acercaron sus labios para darse un cálido y profundo beso como muestra de amor duradero entre los dos, así como también la estaba abrazando de forma cuidadosa y que nada malo les pasaría ni a sus hijos.

Finalmente la pareja, tomaron los regalos y los dejaron bajo el árbol, Lillie colocó el ramito del muérdago en la copa del mismo y se reunieron con todos los presentes en la cena de navidad y en los días despues reunirse para recibir el año que viene, es decir un año positivo para todos.

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Antes que nada vengo a desearles una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo 2018.**

 **Exitos.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
